Night's Shadow
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: The world isn't a safe place. For Conan this has always been true. But when he is found to be a Were-Wolf from doing a good deed. Things get messy. As if being a child wasn't enough. Rating M for later content and language.
1. Midnight Walk

**Prolog**

20 years before this story began. Werewolves ran amuck in Japan. In 1982 the WWHF- Were-Wolf Hunters Force was created with only 5 main members. They were created to find and kill Were-Wolves for the good of Japan and her people. The five Hunters were Megure senior (Megure-keibu's father), Shiro's father( Shiro is Sonoko's father), Commissioner Hakuba's father, Sharon Vineyard, and a man who only went by the name Rum. The last two members unknown to the others had an alternate motive for hunting Were-Wolves. To learn if they themselves could become them. Behind the backs of the other members Sharon and Rum became Were-Wolves, but unlike the bloodthirsty monsters, they had control. Using their new found power they started something no one but a Were-wolf could stop. Were-Wolves in known history can be killed by any object. The infected can be identified by provoking the wolf to the front.

**Night's Shadow**

**Chapter 1: Midnight Walk:**

Shinichi looked into the red glowing eyes looking at him. He left his mommy's side for two minutes and he got into trouble. This what mommy was telling him about. The red eyes were attached to a large blonde creature.

It looked at him strangely. Didn't it look hungry a few seconds ago? It looked him over with is strange eyes. Weren't they red before, now they looked blue.

"Child, I would have cursed you. But I see such potential in you. So I give you a gift instead." The creature said in a female voice.

A sharp pain circled his hand. Then his whole body…

Conan sat up in a sweat. He hadn't dreamt of that night in years. 15 years since he had gone through a fevered transformation that he had no idea about. In fear he had hide it from his parents.

He was sure his father had an idea, but he didn't dare ask him. His mother.. He wasn't even sure what she knew. He was afraid of telling Ran what he was. If she found out he didn't know what he'd do.

Haibara only noticed his cell structure was unique . He could control his transformations, but there was always that voice in the back of his head. He knew it was the wolf half of him. His controlled transformations came from the fact he and his wolf half were so close. He didn't even need the full moon.

He also got other abilities from his wolf half that were useful. The superhuman reflexes were honed and sharpened into his soccer skills. He hide the fact he didn't really need the shoes. Most murder investigations he used his sense of smell to great effect.

Sometimes he wondered if his intellect was also super natural. Maybe he had only been a normal child for two short years. Even with his perfect memory, the first two years of life were still blurry except that feeling and the meeting with the blonde were-wolf.

Now he was dealing with being a child again. And the 'wolf' in the back of his mind. It was more of a pup now. Wanting to play. Looking up into the window of his small room.

Ran had been nice enough to clean this out for him. The full moon shined in through the window. Maybe that was why he felt so restless tonight. The full never truly controlled his changes. He himself did.

Looking back at the door hearing Kogorou's snores and Ran's soft breathes. He wondered if they would notice if he took a short break and played in the moonlight.

Hearing no sounds of telltale waking. Conan eased out of his small bed and opened the window. He carefully edged himself and slowly climbed down to the ground. He was lucky.

Beika Park wasn't that far away, and hunting season didn't start for another couple weeks. Casting one long look back at Ran's window. Shinichi escaped to the woods...

Tomoko tried to scream as the man held he down a knife gleaming in the moonlight.

He was going to kill her or make sure she was dead by morning. That wasn't all that was going through her head. Her husband and her daughters would be distort.

So she bite the man's hand. He yelled out. Tomoko took her chance and ran bleeding into Beika Park. The man did not follow. But a dark brown wolf did. It was time for a hunt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(()(())()()()()()()()()()()()())

Has it really been two-three years... wow and I'm finally back revising a few things and contuining on with this story.

Srry about the wait. College and my job have kept me busy.

_KKS_


	2. Wolf of Beika

**Chapter 2: Wolf of Beika:**

Shinichi never felt closer to being himself without taking an antidote. Being a wolf was freeing in a way. Even if he was small in this form too, he could still run, and run he did. He ran through the forest feeling a freedom he hadn't felt in a while.

Being trapped as a child gave him fewer times to sneak out into Beika Park. Ran was always watching him.

Shinichi wanted to forget the limits placed on his human form and focus on releasing some anger on the plants and trees. They could grow back and it was a great release.

Lining his body up his muscles small though they were working in harmony. He tackled the dead log with the force of small car. He may be small, but he had a lot of power.

The dead log burst into pieces. As he tore up the wood in his mouth. A sound caught his attention. It was a scream. Dropping the piece of wood from his mouth. He didn't second guess himself he ran towards the sound deeper into the forest…

**(**Warning Blood content and Mature Language.**)**

The wolf ran quietly through the night. The petty human. How dare she think to escape a creature of night? The moon cried for blood, and blood it would get.

Growling he tore towards the woman with strength abound. It was his right his just right to bath in the blood of this lesser creature.

He bit into tender wondrous muscle. The prey screamed. Such a pretty sound it was. The night would be filled with the sound.

The blood pooled into his waiting maw. Such a thing. The moon deserved such blood. A whack to his jaw made him release.

The prey staggered away. Oh well this made it fun to chase, to hunt. The shadows of the trees were his play things the forest was his playground he made the rules.

Running faster after his injured prey. He noticed it was backed into a tree. A silent laugh went past his open maw. His tongue hanging limply drooling at the image of his cornered prey.

Why did they think such things were pretty and to be treasured. They were nothing but weak meals. He saw tears rippling down her face. Awww such a tragedy the prey thing was sad.

He would make her happy. Simple twist of her pale throat and she wouldn't have to cry.

'_Sweet little prey don't worry so much about it. It will be over soon. Shush now.' _The wolf chanted to itself.

He was about to continue when something small and blackish grey slammed into him…

Shinichi ran as fast as his four paws could take him. The metallic smell of blood entered his nose. Shinichi growled his eyes narrowed. He would not allow for anyone to die not while he could help it.

He saw splashes of blood on the trees and ground. Someone was majorly hurt. He heard a stifled sob. Shinichi angled himself towards it.

What he came upon was wrong. Wrong in all sense of the word. Tomoko Suzuki, Sonoko's mother, was against a tree. Her shoulder was bleeding staining her evening dress a dark red. There were tears all over her clothing.

There was a lot more blood coming from her leg where a large bite could been seen. Where the dress had been torn away.

The more pressing matter was the larger then normal brown wolf looking at her with a gleam in it's eyes. It's tongue sticking out of it's blood stained muzzle.

Shinichi did the only thing he could think of. He ran at the full grown wolf.

'_Sweet little prey don't worry so much about it. It will be over soon. Shush now.' _The larger wolf said closing in on the defenseless woman.

Shinichi tackled the wolf distracting it. It's dark hazel eyes showed surprise. Shinichi growling deep in his throat stood between the larger wolf and the injured Tomoko.

'_Little Bastard, how dare you attack one of you kin?' _The wolf said.

Shinichi did not show shock. The larger wolf was a Were-Wolf good to know.

'_I am no kin of yours. Killer and heartless bastards like you make me sick.' _Shinichi said.

The two circled each other. Ready to attack at the first sign of weakness.

'_Pup know your elders. If you had been brought up right. You would not care for this worthless bitch.' _The wolf said.

Shinichi already angry at the fact a human would attack another, became furious. He didn't care he was in a body to small to take the wolf properly. He didn't care Ran would most likely find the results of this fight.

He just didn't care. He charged. The larger wolf seemed to find it funny that he was attacking first.

He jumped as the larger wolf tried to grab him. Shinichi had long since honed his speed and agility. Using the larger wolf's lack of speed against it. Shinichi spun once he hit the ground and bit the wolf's back leg.

The wolf howled in pain and reached back to bite him. Shinichi released barely missing a bite to his head.

The wolf growled and slashed at him with long claws. Unable to get away he now painfully moved. Looking at the three long rivets of blood flowing from his side. He was ready when the wolf tried again.

He ducked and clawed the wolf's underbelly. Dark blood splashed onto him. He yelped as his tail was bit and with a twist of the larger wolf's head he was thrown into a tree. He heard something snap.

Voices yelled out from near by caused the wolf to growl and retreat. Shinichi laid on his side. It hurt tiring to breathe. His ribs were broken. He couldn't move his left arm. When he did he heard a snap and pain laced it's way up his body.

Damn bastard broke his arm and his ribs. He felt someone put a hand on him. He looked up into the smiling face of Tomoko. She looked worse for wear, but she was alive. She was alive thanks to him.

She patted his head gently. He whined as his vision darkened. Ran was so going to ground him when he wasn't in his room tomorrow morning.

And with that thought he closed his eyes and fell unconscious…

Megure-keibu followed Shiro Suzuki through the forest. It was easy to see the man was terrified. The blood trail into the forest wasn't helping the jumpy male. Megure remembered years ago when the three hunters were given their training.

His father taught him, Suzuki-san's father taught him, along with the Commissioner Hakuba's father. They were getting along in years. Megure even after years of there being no sign of Were-Wolves was still wary of forests.

Looking at the bloody paw prints much to large to be a normal wolf attack only confirmed all their fears.

"We'll find the creature that hurt your wife. We just have to find her, however she may be first." Megure said putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I know." Shiro said in a small voice.

They continued following the trail into the deeper parts of the forest. What they found was Tomoko bleeding, but well cradling a small grey creature to her chest. Her leg was bleeding but was wrapped up with torn pieces of cloth.

"Tomoko!" Shiro said running towards her and hugging her. Tomoko moved the small grey furred thing out of the way when he hugged her.

"Shiro." Tomoko said smiling.

Megure's eyes landed on the small lump of fur. It was a wolf pup. A tuft of black marring it's head down a small part of it's back and a tail of pitch black fur. It's side was red covered with stripes of Tomoko's dress.

It's breathing was a little unnatural and it's right forearm was at an unnatural angle.

"Tomoko, what is this?" Megure said gesturing at the wolf pup. By it's ears and paws he could tell when it grew it would be quite large. Larger then a normal wolf.

Tomoko had a Were-Wolf pup. A child changed into a creature of unnatural origins.

"Him, the poor little thing. This large brown wolf attacked me and he came to my rescue. The larger wolf threw him into the tree." Tomoko said pointing at a large oak where red blood was smeared.

"It's a Were-Wolf." Shiro said in surprise looking at the small creature.

"I don't care what you two are thinking. It's just a child, an innocent child." Tomoko said scooping up the pup into her arms.

"Tomoko it's not going to matter child or not. It will hurt people." Megure said.

Tomoko glared at them.

"I don't care. You won't touch him." Tomoko said.

"What are you going to do with him then Tomoko?" Shiro asked.

"You both are going to help me patch him up." Tomoko said as dawn slowly came.

The pup stirred slightly it's blue eyes looking at the sunlight. The wolf shifted slightly and everyone stared at the child in Tomoko's arms.

"CONAN-KUN!" Megure said in shock. Conan's blue eyes shifted to him. His blue eyes looked afraid without the glasses, before the child passed out….

The man nursed his leg and stomach. He looked up into his mate's eyes.

"Sharon, you made that pup didn't you?" Rum asked.

There was no way she could deny it he could smell her sent lingering on him.

"The little boy? Of course I did lover. Because of our placement in the top of this game. We have no time to have true children. So I decided to turn one. So what did you think? My mate." Vermouth smiled at Rum.

Rum looked at his leg and chest no other creature had ever harmed him before. He smiled.

"A strong son he shall be. So my mate when shall we collect our pup?" Rum asked coming closer to her.

"As soon as you please." Vermouth said as the two kissed in fiery passion.


	3. Good Deed

**Chapter 3: Good Deed:**

Megure looked at the small boy wrapped in blankets sipping a thing of hot chocolate. Tomoko smiled at him. He didn't seem to notice looking outside at the morning light.

His arm was in a cast and his bandaged ribs could be seen under the blanket. Megure kept looking at the boy's eyes. The dark blue looking out the window with maturity and the air of someone who knew something bad was going to happen.

"Conan-kun." Megure said quietly.

Shiro looked over from his spot on the couch. Tomoko glared at Megure.

"No being mean to him." Tomoko said walking into the kitchen.

Conan looked at her his eyes sharp and unchildlike. Megure looked at him, he always knew there was something with the boy.

"Conan-kun, I need you to answer some questions." Megure said slowly.

Conan's eyes dark with fear and an inner strength looked at him. Conan nodded slowly.

"When did you become a Were-Wolf?" Megure asked as Tomoko came back in with some snacks.

Tomoko placed them on the table, and sat next to Conan.

"I was bitten when I was two. I remember it was a blonde Were-Wolf." Conan said hugging the blanket closer to himself as he put the cup down.

Tomoko put her hand on his shoulder. Conan's eyes went to it.

"Conan-kun.. do you remember ever hurting anyone?" Megure said.

Conan's eyes glared straight at him. Eyes full of anger. Megure could see the wolf in Conan's eyes just beyond the surface. It was alarming how close Conan had allowed this monster to control him.

He had never seen a wolf so close to the surface of it's host before. Usually the human had control when the sun came up.

Maybe it was the fact Conan was so young when he was bitten that the wolf took more of an active role in the child's development.

"I've never hurt anyone, Megure-keibu. I wouldn't even think about it." Conan yelled his eyes burning.

Megure sighed, how far had the wolf influnced his thoughts.

"Conan you may have hurt people and not know it. One good deed by the monster does not make it a pure thing." Megure said.

"Conan saved me Megure."Tomoko said.

"That doesn't make his wolf side any less dangerous."Megure said.

Conan stood up the blanket covering most his body.

"I haven't hurt anyone. Don't talk about me like I'm some rapid animal. I have never once in my life not had control over myself." Conan said almost growling.

"Then why can't you control your anger Conan-kun. You may not believe it, but there is no thing as complete control." Megure said angerly, remembering the dark full moon nights.

"I'm angry because your treating me like..like.. a MONSTER. I'm not a monster Megure-keibu. I'm Conan Edogawa, detective and Were-Wolf." Conan said.

Megure slammed his hands down on the table making Conan jump back onto the couch. He had never seen Megure like this before.

"Conan-kun it isn't about this. You need to be contained. Were-wolves no matter what size Tomoko-san, need to be made safe." Megure said glaring at Conan.

Tomoko looked like she was tiring to say something something to change Megure-keibu's mind.

"Contained." Conan said his eyes glazed over like they were remembering something.

"Contained like the others your father hunted down. Never to be released for fear of a second outbreak. Tomoko was bite wasn't to deep to be called a 'true' bite." Conan looked down at the deep white scar on his hand.

It had reached into the bone. Infecting his whole DNA. Megure looked down right angry.

"Conan-kun it has to be done." Megure said.

Conan looked back at the dawn. Ran.. He would never see daylight again. Until it was ruled he was safe to be around. No Were-Wolf had ever been ruled safe.

Never to see Ran his love _his mate_. Would be worse then death. And running now would only make him an enemy of those he had avoided for so long.

As the old saying went. No good deed goes unrewarded. His reward was another cage on which he could never be free of.

"Megure-keibu, I can't." Conan said.

He had to figure out how to do this without hurting himself any further. Ran would need to know why. _Ran._

Megure glared at him. Conan counted slowly in his head as the window was open. 5th floor quite a drop, but one floor to another. Not so hard if he could do it right.

"Conan you must for the safety of others." Megure said.

Shiro took hold of Tomoko's shoulders. Conan laughed a depressing sound. He inched closer to the window. Hugging the blanket close to himself.

"Good-bye Megure-keibu." Conan said.

The window was open. Conan with his sharp reflexes ran out the window and off the baloney. The blanket snagged on the rail and he swung to the 4th floor baloney.

He let himself in and rummaged around and found some cloths. Then he ran out the apartment and down the stairs. Out the emergency exit.

In the street and towards the only person he hoped would understand. He hoped she would forgive him for both his lies…

Vermouth sat waiting by the open alley way. She smiled as she saw small form run past. He was the perfect pup, a perfect child. Why did she have to wait so long? He was theirs and theirs alone.

All she ever wanted was a child. His blue eyes, black hair, and the intelligence that was always there. The boy would not know what hit him. The tests the trials that lay before him. He would always be with them.

Rum wanted this child this Were-Wolf of a child. Seeing him running towards his love. Love that he had lost so many times before just be taken away again. She slowly crept up behind him. He would never be alone they would always have him.

Such an honest boy she'd have to fix that. Scooping him up with the handkerchief to his face. Chloroform it was the best option for this. He struggled it wouldn't help him. Not now not ever again.

"Hush now my child, my little silver bullet." Vermouth said.

Conan continued to struggle even as he began to become limp. His eyes teared up glancing up at the Detective Agency. He would never see her again.

"That's right child go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll sing you a lullaby." Vermouth said as Conan became still.

She smiled slightly at the boy. There would be no use, no escape, not anymore. He was theirs and theirs alone…

Conan woke up in a caged room. Bars in the doors and windows sunlight streaming in through the bars of the window. Conan froze to looked around his room. There was a small bed and he was chained to it.

Conan looked to the door of his cell. A man with brown hair and hazel eyes stood staring at him.

"Welcome to lesson one little pup." Rum said smiling….


	4. Iron Bars

**Chapter 4: Iron Bars**

**Conan's POV**

Looking at the bars again, I couldn't help the feeling of regret and loss. I was trapped. A shiver of fear raced its way down my spine. Why hadn't I connected the clues that were already there?

Vermouth, blonde, and had always seemed to have a soft spot for me and Ran that just wasn't natural. The way she moved that screamed grace and pose. The Were-Wolf from my memories come to life.

Now I am in the hands of those I fight to bring to justice. This was like some wild thing cut from my worst nightmares. They were Were-Wolves. Vermouth had been the one to turn me all those years ago.

Why? Why were they doing this to me. Taking away my choices. I wasn't allowed to be normal.

'_Hush.'_

The voice set me back against the wall as far as my chain would allow. Vermouth stood at the edge of my cage a large blonde presence. Her form was human for now. Her eyes looking into me.

'_Hush my little one, Martini.'_

I heard her in my head. It was the wolf of her.

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled trying once more to have the wall at my back. The chain wouldn't allow me to have that.

"I'm not in your head sweet little Martini. It is a bond. A bond made when one wolf makes another. You're my child Martini." Vermouth growled at the bars.

"I am not." I said.

Looking at her as someone walked into the cage. I knew him to be the Were-Wolf that attacked Tomoko. _Rum. _M mind supplied. His eyes smiled.

"Pup you will learn respect. The hard way." Rum said tossing me the keys to my chains.

"Don't hurt him to much, _Lover._" Vermouth said.

I had caught the keys and watched in morbid fascination. I had never seen a Were-Wolf change before. Watching didn't make me want to change in front of anyone, ever. The darkening of the eyes, the tensing of the shoulder muscles.

The way the back snapped as the man became one with his inner terror. The snapping and popping of bones and tendons. The way the hands fisted into something much stronger steadier. The cloths tore as the dark brown fur spread.

The mouth and nose combining into a long narrow muzzle. A tail billowing out behind him. It was almost sickening watching a human becoming something different. The dark eyes glared at me. I could see why Megure wanted to make sure.

I could see the insanity, the bloodlust. I quickly unlocked my chains. I did not want to be killed in my human form. The wolf wanted a fight. Some deep instinct demanded it be met.

Rum was the Alpha here and so far in my life I had been Alpha of my own home stead. Tossing the chain off my feet. I jumped to the side as Rum spent little time waiting. The wall had cracks spreading from the impact of the blow.

I had been lucky. I changed into my wolf half. I could almost hear the snaps of my own bones. Rum's eyes had gained a red tinge that sent more shivers down my spine.

That look was no longer human. It was animal in nature. A creature not quite beast not quite monster. It made me fear this was what they wanted me to be. A beast of inhuman origins. It was sick.

I jumped aside once again as a jaw of teeth narrowly missed me. I had no choice but to fight. I faced Rum. I knew I would be tested again soon.

The dark wolf turned ready once again to lunge at me. I faced him. A narrow miss again as I once again bit at his hind leg. My arm hurt a bit at the movement. I was still injured. I couldn't use my speed or power with my injury.

'_Lesson one pup. Every action that is not the one I or your mother wish will be punished.' _Rum said.

My eyes widened he was just getting back at me for hurting him earlier. Damn it. My arm twisted unnaturally and the pain was unimaginable.

Rum laughed his jaws hanging open. This was torture. Not a lesson pure torture. Rum didn't even bother lunging this time just stepped up to me and his jaws clenched my broken forearm.

I whined as his teeth bite into me. I could hear the snapping. It hurt like hell. Blood ran down to my paw. I cried out.

Rum released and stalked away becoming human leaving the wolf behind. But I could still see it in his eyes. Waiting.

I gasped in air as I became human again the cold stone floor chilled my body. This was insane. I had to get out. But I couldn't move a hand was on my shoulder keeping me down.

'_Little wolf, I will break you.' _Rum said.

I froze feeling his hand pinning me down harder. Another hand pulled me to face him. His eyes darkish brown with tints of red even now. His form hidden by the darkness. But I knew he was as bare as I was.

This was not going good. Rum chuckled seeing my eyes widen.

"All here are mine and I will make sure you know it." Rum said looking into my eyes.

I tried not to show fear. Even though I knew what was going to happen….

**Normal POV**

Ran stared at Megure. It couldn't be true. Conan a Were-Wolf.

She didn't want to hear this it was wrong. Conan wasn't a killer, wasn't some mindless animal.

"He ran. Ran-chan if he comes here. Don't trust him." Megure said placing a hand on her shoulder as she cried.

No, she wasn't listening. He wasn't he couldn't be. The tears fell faster. All this time. If that was true what about Shinichi?

Megure retreated outside talking to Takagi and Satou. They were to protect her, Ran sucked in a breath. Protect her from what, mindless fears. She knew she feared all things supernatural.

Conan, Conan wasn't supernatural. Maybe it was because she often thought he was Shinichi and if that was true. Shinichi was a very gentle person. There was no way Shinichi or Conan could be the monsters of legend. It wasn't who they were.

Whether Conan truly was Shinichi or a scared little boy fearing what the world might think about how different he was. She wouldn't fear him either of them.

With a strength many people knew her for. She made a promise to herself and silently to Shinichi.

'I will never leave you.'

Ran looked back at the door it was closed, but she could hear them outside. Megure and her protective detail. She wouldn't stand for this. A child or her childhood friend was out there terrified.

Ran moved back towards Conan's room were the window was still open. Ran opened it wider and slipped outside where she easily maneuvered over to the fire escape.

Ran climbed down the rest of the way. Now if she was going to find Shinichi or Conan she would need some help. She wasn't sure what she was thinking as she headed towards the sight of the next Kid heist…

Conan shivered. Pressed firmly under his new bed. He didn't want to think about it. It only made him hurt more.

Shivering again he looked out to the empty bars. Vermouth and Rum left awhile back. Conan could still smell his blood on the floor.

He wouldn't be allowed the warmth of covers or clothes until he called Vermouth Oka-san and Rum Otou-san.

He wasn't going to call them anything. Rum was a monster. Vermouth was a rat.

Conan backed up more into the dark corner under the bed. Tears spilled unwillingly from his eyes.

God he hoped Ran was okay. The Organization was known to leave none behind. And he had Ran and Kogorou.

They'd be fine. Conan hugged his knees tears coming down his checks. _She _had to be fine...

The Detective Agency was quiet. When Kogorou got home. Looking around for his daughter or the brat. He didn't see anyone.

He shrugged before heading inside...

The explosion rocked the street as the fire hungrily snapped at the other building close by.

The firemen weren't able to stop it until night body blackened beyond recognition was pulled from the building.

A block away Gin smiled while taking a cigarette out of his mouth. he took out a phone and texted.

**'The deed is done. No witnesses.'**

Gin closed it after sending it. And drove away from the smoking remains of the Detective Agency...


	5. Torn Dreams

**Chapter 5: Torn Dreams:**

Ran stood on the sidelines looking up at the helicopters circling the large building. How to get in without being stopped. She didn't even know why she was going to Kid of all people.

Maybe she knew he'd be able to help. Or at least it was someone she could trust to believe her. Looking around the doors was guarded by police.

A back way. Ran thought to herself. She went to the back entrance and ran into someone dressed in white.

"Mouri-chan delightful to see you again.." The figure said.

Ran looked up into an indigo eye and a silver monocle. She could see half a smile within the shadows beneath his hat brim.

"Kid-san I need your help." Ran said standing up at full height and stared down the thief.

Kid seemed to see this and met her stare head on.

"With what, Mouri-chan?" Kid asked leaning against the emergency exit.

"Conan has run off." Ran said trying not to start crying again.

She had to be strong for Conan or Shinichi or whoever he was.

"Tantei-kun ran off!" Kid said with poorly veiled surprise.

"It wasn't his fault. Megure-keibu came by and told me what happened last night. You know about Were-Wolves.?" Ran asked Kid.

"Well yeah I read up on them after meeting a witch." Kid said.

Ran wondered who the witch was.

"Well yesterday Tomoko Suzuki was attacked by a Were-Wolf and was saved by a Were-Pup." Ran said.

Kid froze almost completely. Ran could see his eyes going over what she said.

"Tantei-kun.. Well that's another interesting point for the little guy." Kid chuckled at his own joke.

"So will you help me Kid-san I didn't know who else to go to who would believe me." Ran said.

"Sure Tantei-kun is a rival, but a friendly one." Kid said.

Ran smiled. Kid looked behind him as shouts rang up from behind the door. Kid smiled sheepishly and took Ran's hand and ran down the alleyway.

"To help you we are going to have to do some things Tantei-kun is going to kill me for. Hell I think I'll hurt myself to." Kid said running.

Ran let herself be pulled around. She wondered what he was mumbling about.

Once they were around the corner. Kid turned to face her.

"Alright if I'm going to help you find Tantei-kun. I'll have to make some sacrifices as well." Kid's costume disappeared except the hat and monocle.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked staring at him. Judging from his build he was her age.

He smiled lightly at her.

"Well if we're off to save Tantei-kun that will most likely lead to danger knowing him. So an apology for all that may be revealed in that time. I'm giving a rebuttal. My name as an apology for knowing everything of him." Kid said.

"You're just going to tell me your identity." Ran said.

"Yes, I owe Meitantei-san. After all we have the same goal." Kid smiled slightly eyes turned to the side.

Ran wanted to ask who he owed such a debt to. But the name said it all. Shinichi. Same goal.

"Any other questions?" Kid asked.

"Not really." Ran said.

Kid shrugged and took off his monocle and then his hat. Ran knew she gasped seeing Kid's teenage features. So much like Shinichi. He eyes were an indigo and he had a mane of hair that looked like it had never been introduced to a comb.

He was smiling at her in an expression she recognized as a normal one for him. He was built amazing similar to Shinichi.

"Kaito Kuroba at your service Mouri-chan." Kaito bowed.

Ran smiled at him.

"Ran Mouri, pleasure to meet you Kuroba-san" Ran said bowing back…

Conan shivered once again. Vermouth apparently didn't want him catching a cold so gave a torn up pair of clothes.

So here he was sitting atop his bed in a cage. Waiting.

Waiting for what he didn't know. He thought he'd seen other Organization members in the stairway to his cell. He had been pretty sure when he saw the pair of green murderous eyes that went with Gin.

It seemed it was Gin walking towards the cage and looking in. Conan couldn't help the shiver at the gleam in Gin's eyes.

"So you're _That Person's _new pet Martini." Gin said smiling.

"Now Gin that's no way to talk to our newest high member." Rum said stepping out of his corner.

Gin bowed to him in loyalty. Conan could see that from here. Gin respected Rum as the higher creature. Gin wasn't a Were-Wolf. Conan could smell that from here. But it was obvious that Gin knew the other was one.

"Sorry Boss." Gin said straightening.

"It's fine Gin. We are taking Martini here on his first mission. You are along to help me keep an eye on the boy I hope you don't mind." Rum said his tone daring Gin to disobey.

Gin's expression said he'd rather not babysit some child, but his Boss was giving him an order.

"Of course I don't mind." Gin said.

Rum nodded satisfied with the answer he received He unlocked the cage door. He motioned for Conan to come forward. Conan did not budge. Rum sighed and walked in.

"Martini, _my child_, do not fight me. You know you can't win this." Rum said.

Conan could still feel the wetness and shivered. He did not want a repeat anytime soon with this bastard. He got up from his curled bundle on the bed and stood in front of Rum glaring.

Rum glared right back and smacked him across the face.

"You will learn respect _ pup_." Rum said.

Conan did not flinch, as the side of his face where he had been smacked turned red.

"Come now, Gin, Martini." Rum said leading the way.

Conan continued glaring into Rum's back following Gin and him up the stairs. His mind was busy cataloging the entrances and the exits. The number of windows. How many were bared.

Each turn they took added to the map that was growing inside Shinichi's mind. Then a breath of fresh air. Shinichi looked at the sky. He knew he had only been imprisoned a few days at the most, but it was enough to make him miss the look of the sky.

The feel of the air. His wolf half wanted to play in the waning moonlight. Rum must have sensed something for he smiled.

"Not tonight _pup _ if you are good tonight, maybe tomorrow." Rum said.

Shinichi hated himself for the look of promise and hope that must have flashed across his face. He didn't want to start wanting to do things for this man. It might be nice to be outside, but he wouldn't break. Not for this man not for anyone. _Ran _needed him. Not some killer.

Rum placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him as Gin followed behind.

"I've got a treat for you Martini. I'll think you'll learn to like it."Rum said as their short walk in a forest area gave way to buildings.

Gin smiled slightly. Anything that could make Gin smile was not good in Shinichi's book.

They entered a relatively abandoned building. Going up stairs to something that Shinichi knew wouldn't be good.

The upstairs room had someone tied to a pole in the center. Conan recognized the FBI agent Camel.

"Seems this little bird has been stalking us. He won't tell us anything. Will you Camel?" Rum asked .

The run down FBI agent just glared at the man and spit at him.

"Do you recognize this boy Agent Camel? As I recall almost all the FBI knew him. Say hello little Martini." Rum said pushing him forward a bit.

Camel's eyes widened.

"Edogawa-kun."Camel said.

"Not anymore." Gin taunted smiling a gun in his hand.

Conan stood rigid as Gin handed him the gun. Camel's eyes widened.

Rum dug out a paper with a picture of Heiji Hattori on the front. Conan's eyes widened looking at his best friend's face.

"Now Martini this is the last loop hole in those who are friends with you. Vermouth stopped me from killing the four little children and that Agasa person, but him I will kill. But first I'll let him see you. I'll torture him. And as I hear it a little _Angel _of yours got away from the bomb I set in the Detective Agency. Do everything I say Martini or these last two won't survive long." Rum said.

Shinichi's mind had shut down. Kogorou was dead. Ran. Did she know? All his fault. Oh god all his fault. Shinichi looked at the gun in his too small hands. Rum was making a very real threat. Conan shakingly cocked the gun's hammer.

Camel seemed to nod. Shinichi couldn't help the tears that spread from his eyes down his face. He didn't want this. Didn't want this. He aimed slowly. His friends. Another inch up. His family. The gun was squared at the heart shaking a little more. He wanted his life back. Right now.

The sound of a gunshot. The tears of a child falling on a floor. The sound of metal hitting flesh. The gun dropped from limp young hands. The sound of a second fatal gunshot. The smile of a man that was no longer a man. The smirk of a ruthless green-eyed killer.

The touch of a hand on his back leading him away in something he helped commit. Camel sat bleeding onto the floor. A gun wound in his leg and a second one straight to his forehead.

Soon was swallowed up by a fire. Never to be found. Never to know this was the first step. The first step anyone takes into that dark abyss. When a innocent becomes less of one.

The first lesson is to never disobey….


	6. Weeping Angel

**Chapter 6: Weeping **_**Angel**_**:**

Ran stared at the almost normal house before her.

"Come on Mouri-chan." Kaito said pulling her inside.

It was almost to normal. This is where Kid lived. Ran heard a TV on.

"Aoko.. What are you doing here?" Kaito asked a girl with messy brown hair.

Ran was surprised first Kaito who looked like Shinichi now a girl who looked like her. The girl Aoko glared at him and seemed to notice her.

"Who are you?" Aoko asked her.

The TV seemed unimportant at this moment.

"Ran Mouri." Ran said bowing.

"Aoko Nakamouri, how do you know Kaito?" Aoko asked.

Ran was busy trying not to smile at Kaito and Aoko. It was cute. Poor guy was in love with the Inspector's daughter.

"Oh we just meet." Ran said.

"Kaito don't tell me you got yourself a girlfriend." Aoko said the girl looked jealous.

Ran wanted to laugh at the way Kaito paled.

"No Ahoko, she is a friend. Tant-Kudou would kill me if she was anything else." Kaito said.

Ran stared at Kaito then she turned to the TV when she heard something about the Detective Agency.

Ran froze tears pooling to her eyes.

"Otou-san." Ran said sitting heavily down on the couch. Aoko and Kaito looked at the newscast.

"_No one knows which one of the old enemies decided to strike against Detective Mouri, but it is terrible that they succeeded. Kogorou Mouri's body was found in the wreckage of the charred Detective Agency. There has been no word if Ran Mouri has been found. As of now Megure-keibu and several officers of Division One are searching everywhere to find both Ran and Conan. Now on to weather…"_

"I'm sorry." Aoko said putting her hand on Ran's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Ran said trying to stop her tears.

Kaito was visibly distressed. There was a knock at the door. Kaito froze he had a bad feeling.

He was right the door banged in. Kaito grabbed Aoko and Ran and pulled them over to him. Then he saw Snake walk into his house.

"Kait." Aoko tried to say before Kaito put his hand over her mouth.

Ran Looked over too.

"They haven't seen us. Damn. Aoko, Mouri come on." Kaito said quietly moving them away from the man with the hat and moustache.

They quietly walked up the stairs. Kato closed the door to his room. Aoko looked at him.

"Aoko you have to understand alright. Alright. Those men are after me Aoko. You have to eep quite and follow me okay." Kaito's voice was strained.

Aoko nodded slowly. Kaito nodded he moved over to the picture of the father.

"Aoko I have a way to stay away from these guys. Please understand." Kaito said putting his hand on the picture. The picture opened. Toichi's picture turned to show the Kid picture. Aoko's eyes widened.

"Kaito." Aoko said.

"Lets check upstairs." A voice said.

Kaito motioned for the two girls to come. Ran went in first then Aoko took Kaito's hand and they went inside. Kaito pulled the picture closed and locked it.

Kaito ran down the hallway into the secret room. Aoko looked around with a betrayed look on her face. Ran looked at the place with wonder.

"Kaito how could you?" Aoko said.

Kaito sighed.

"Tantei-kun so owes me." Kaito said going over to a file cabinet in the corner.

"My father was Kaitou Kid, Aoko. He was killed by that man in black Snake." Kaito said opening the cabinet.

He got out a file with a couple pictures.

"Tantei-kun." Kaito said giving Ran the folder.

"Kaito please explain why." Aoko said sitting down.

"I found out my father was killed. I became kid to lore out his killers. Those men at my house just now. They were most likely going to kidnap me to get to my dad. Who they still think is Kid." Kaito said.

Ran looked through the folder on Conan Edogawa.

"Shinichi." Ran said reading Kaito's notes.

"Yeah I knew things would get messy when they involve that guy." Kaito said.

"Who is this Shinichi guy?" Aoko asked.

"Meitantei-san, Shinichi Kudou also known as Conan Edogawa, Tantei-kun. He has been kidnapped by the Black Organization. So we need some help to get him back." Kaito said.

"What kind of help Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"We have to get Tantei-han and Tantei-san. Also we might need an insider. Man I am going to hate talking to that Scary girl." Kaito said.

"Kaito start talking in words we can understand or so help me." Aoko said making a grasping motion with her hands.

"Okay I understand no need to get violent. Heiji Hattori and Saguru Hakuba the Tanteis. And Ai Haibara." Kaito said packing some of the stuff around them into a bag.

"Oh what are you doing Kuroba?" Ran asked.

"Well we aren't going to walk out of the secret exit as ourselves. We need to be disguised." Kaito smiled.

Aoko glared, Ran looked a bit confused.

"I've known about this for all of one minute and you're not making me enjoy this." Aoko said.

"Well at least I'm still alive and you don't hate me." Kaito said…

Conan let himself be steered up the stairs by Vermouth. He was being rewarded for his performance yesterday with Agent Camel.

Vermouth was to look after him.

"Martini, _Silver Bullet,_ cheer up." Vermouth said.

"I can't _Vermouth_." Conan said glared.

"Oh so scary little _pup_." Vermouth said.

The maze of walls let out to the starry sky. Vermouth fitted him with a collar.

"Don't go far Martini, or I'll have to track you down. You have until the dawn's first light. I'll leave you until then. Don't do anything rash." Vermouth said closing the door behind her.

Conan growled at the collar he couldn't get it off. Damn it. _Ran_. Conan had a few hours before he had to get back.

A quick change and he was running through the forest. Eyes determined to find his love, _his mate_.

He could find her. Setting his wolf senses to finding her. The one who smelled like flowers and fresh tears.

The forest gave away to streets. So many scents. He had to be certain. They would find him.

Into a different town besides his own. He could smell her close by.

A woman. Two women and a man who smelled like smoke and birds. Kid.

Conan stopped he was a wolf they would freak out.

Kid turned first and froze when he saw him. The other two turned and saw him as well. One hid behind Kid. One kneeled down to look into his blue eyes.

_Ran_ her eyes.

"Shinichi." Ran said.

Shinichi was surprised yet not. He went up to her and rubbed his face against her face. He wanted her to understand. He loved her.

Kid was looking at his collar.

"Well Tantei-inu you've got yourself into a fix." Kid said looking at the collar.

"What is it?" The other girl asked.

"A tracker. If I try to get it off maybe." Kid said.

Shinichi heard the silent alarm go off.

"Opps." Kid said.

Shinichi growled at him.

"Easy Tantei-inu it wasn't my fault." Kid said.

A growl from behind Shinichi made them freeze. A large blonde wolf prowled up to them.

Kid, Ran, and the other girl backed away. Shinichi felt himself go towards Ran. He didn't want her to go.

He felt himself be picked up by the scruff of his neck. He struggled.

'_Let me go. Ran.. Ran..' _Shinichi howled as he was taken away by Vermouth.

Ran looked like she wanted to go after him, but she was afraid.

Soon they were back at the hide out. Vermouth transformed and kept him in her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vermouth said bringing him back to his cage.

Conan turned back.

"I had to see her." Conan said.

Rum was waiting for him in the cage.

"I see you disobeyed." Rum said.

Conan was dropped from Vermouth's arms. The chill of the air making him shiver.

"Leave us Vermouth." Rum said.

Vermouth nodded and left the cage. Conan stood his ground.

"Boy you really should learn your place. But since I know you won't listen to reason, Detective." Rum said.

Conan shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. Did he know.

"Vermouth thinks she was protecting you. _Shinichi_." Rum said smiling at Conan.

"I have the best way to get you to listen, but I think you'd listen better face to face." Rum walked out of the cage leaving Shinichi alone.

Shinichi wasn't going to break. Shinichi climbed up onto the bed and sat there. He knew the next few days would not be pleasant…


	7. Child in Need

**Chapter 7: Child in Need:**

After the afternoon where a strange wolf pup cuddled with Ran. Than her knowing it was Tantei-kun. It was weird someone had put a tracker on the Tantei.

They wanted to make sure they could find the child anywhere he went. Kaito sat in Hakuba's library. Aoko was glaring at him. He had to let himself in. Ran was talking to Hattori on a cellphone trying to get him to come.

It sounded from over here she was threatening the poor Okasan.

Kaito looked at the bookshelves stopped himself from laughing at all the Sherlock Holmes novels.

Aoko looked at him again.

"Kaito, you never really explained. Why?" Aoko asked.

"My father was Kid first. I don't know why he did it, but I found out he was killed by snake. For Pandora a gem within a gem. It shines red in the moonlight. Cries tears of immortality. I started to find my father's killers, than to find Pandora and destroy it." Kaito said.

"Why didn't you trust me Kaito?" Aoko asked and that is what hurt her the most, he didn't trust her enough.

"Your father is in charge of chasing me, and Snake." Kaito rolled up his sleeve showing a white bullet scar on his arm.

"He is dangerous. I didn't want you getting hurt." Kaito said looking away.

Aoko hugged him.

"BaKaito." Aoko whispered.

Kaito smiled. Ran came in her cellphone finally closing.

"Hattori will be here tomorrow at the latest. I also called Haibara-kun. She will find a way to get here too. Now we wait for Hakuba-kun." Ran said her eyes looking dark.

"Stop beating yourself up Mouri-chan. You couldn't have known. We will help the Tantei soon." Kaito said.

"Then what?" Ran asked. Kaito froze.

"Hu." Kaito said.

"You don't know. These people won't let Conan, Shinichi go without a fight. They will try to get him back. Megure has police looking for Conan and me. They'll imprison him. From the hands of this evil into the hands of people he cares about. From one cage to another. We have to do something." Ran said.

"Well figure something out Ran-chan." Aoko said. Kaito nodded.

The door opened and Hakuba froze in the doorway of the library.

"Hi Hakuba." Kaito said waving.

Hakuba looked at Aoko and Ran.

"The police have been looking for all three of you. What have you gotten yourself into Kuroba?" Hakuba asked.

"Oh the usual. But that's not what we are here to talk about." Kaito said.

"Yes we are here to talk about my old employers." Ai Haibara said closing the library door behind her.

All members of the room were shocked. Haibara just smiled…

Conan knew this was the worst moment of his life. Strapped down on an examination table. This wasn't even going to be the worst point of the day. Rum was standing on the side of the table fingering one of the last pills of the APTX 4869.

So this was going to b hell. They were most likely going to try and cure him or get a result. This was one of his worries. To be a study subject as a survivor of the Apotoxin. Now he was.

"Try not to hurt him too much. I want to see results or else." Rum growled at one of the many scientists.

Shinichi noticed the some of the scientists were close to his age. Maybe one or two years older.

"Yes Boss." The nearest scientist said.

Rum handed her the pill and moved to the back of the room.

"Please swallow this without too much trouble."The scientist said showing him the pill.

"I can't do that." Conan said.

The scientist sighed and clasped his nose. Conan gasped in air and the pill was shoved in.

Conan swallowed he knew it would be shoved back in. Conan twisted as the burning pain began.

The scientist ran around checking his vitals. They didn't want to lose the Boss's project.

Conan tried not to scream out. He could feel himself growing slowly.

He knew he was pinned down. The wolf in his mind did not want to be controlled and neither did Shinichi.

A decision was made behind the growing Shinichi's mind. The scientists panicked as dark gray fur spread. The restraints broke off one by one.

The large almost adult wolf broke free of the table steam curling up off him. Shinichi growled at Rum who smiled.

Shinichi ran out of the lab. A dark form chased after him. Shinichi made his way to the outside world. He knew Rum was right behind him. Spinning in place he lunged at the form that came out of the door. The dark wolf yelped as it fell down the stairs.

Shinichi turned and bolted.

He knew they would find him again, but right now that didn't matter. He had to get away. Somewhere safe until he could find Ran. And tell her everything…

Rum growled as Vermouth wrapped his broken arm.

"Do whatever it takes, Gin, Vodka, Chanti, Korn, and Kir. Bring back Shinichi Kudou or Conan Edogawa. Bring back Martini alive or you will face my wrath." Rum said.

"Understood." The members said.

Once Kir got out of sight of all the other members she texted Jodie. Things were about to get very interesting…


	8. War in the Streets

**Chapter 8: War in the Streets:**

Jodie looked at her phone like it would ring again and Kir would tell she was joking.

About Were-Wolves, about a manhunt for a little boy, and a name that made so much sense and yet..

Shinichi Kudou was Conan Edogawa. Kir had said so. The boss had ordered his capture alive. There was also the fact _Rum_ called Cool Guy _Martini._ That meant that Conan or Shinichi was wanted as a member to the organization. He escaped.

Now it was a race between Vermouth and Rum the Were-Wolves, a bunch of heartless killers,the CIA NOC member, and the whole FBI to find a Were-Wolf teen in all of Japan.

Jodie wouldn't even have an idea on where to look.

Most of the agents in Japan were either keeping their heads down, missing, or dead.

Shun was dead, Camel was missing.

James was worried. Jodie was terrified that they would lose this war.

"I want everyone to search the parks. If you find anything. A child, a teen, even a wolf. Tell me immediately." Jodie yelled to the agents.

They nodded and headed for the nearest woods. Jodie sighed and placed a hand on her head. Things were not looking good. Jodie flipped open her phone and dialed the little girl called _Sherry…_

Ai stared at the four teens. Kaito was hiding behind Aoko. Ran was staring at the little girl in shock. Hakuba looked a little sheepish.

"Ai-chan don't hurt them too much." Hattori's voice said from behind Hakuba.

Hakuba jumped and spun around.

"Oh it's just you." Haibara said looking at Hattori.

Hattori moved from behind Hakuba to the front with the other three people.

"What have you got to tell us?" Hattori asked.

Haibara glared at him as Hakuba sat down in one of the libraries chairs. Hattori sat on top of a table. Aoko and Kaito sat down in chairs also. Kaito turned his so he could sit on top of the chair.

"You already know too much." Haibara glared at Hattori.

"Doesn't stop me" Hattori said.

Haibara sighed and looked at the others in the room.

"I am Sherry. I was once a member of the Black Organization. I shrunk like Shinichi Kudou did. The only thing I never told Kudou-kun, was that the Organization was also a breeding ground for experimentation. They experimented on all their members. They gave us blood samples. It made us smarter, better. I was the only one who really had a good look at the blood. And it matched Kudou-kun's. I know Kudou-kun is a Were-Wolf." Haibara said.

Haibara's phone rang she looked at the shocked people in the room then picked up her phone.

"Hi Jodie-sensei ." Haibara said then her eyes widened, and she dropped the phone.

"He escaped." Haibara said…

Shinichi was so tired his legs wouldn't support him anymore. He was back where it all started. He could smell the old blood here. Back in Beika Park. Shinichi lay against the tree. He was so tired.

His ears laid back on his skull as he heard someone behind him.

He recognized the scent. He bodily forced himself to relax.

Kir stared into his blue eyes, and Shinichi stared back.

"Are you okay?" Kir asked.

Shinichi nodded his head. Kir slowly came closer getting her phone.

"Jodie-san, I found him." Kir said placing a hand on Shinichi's head.

Shinichi sighed and laid down and stared at Kir.

Kir hung her phone up and looked at him again.

"Jodie is coming stay here alright?" Kir asked.

Shinichi nodded…

Jodie sighed in relief. She knew it wasn't over yet.

They would chase the boy. They never gave up in their want of Kir.

They wouldn't let _Martini_ go either. They wouldn't let go of Cool Guy that easily.

Jodie sighed. She would have to find some way to hide the boy. Make him disappear once more.

She hoped Ran-chan would understand.

But then again. Ran-chan had been waiting for the boy a long time...

A blonde wolf stalked the bushes where Kir and _Martini _were.

She was happy her little pup was safely in the right hands.

Soon, soon the evil in her heart could disappear. Soon her and her lover would be freed.

Free. It would only right that they would escape into the wilds. There was no place for something that wasn't even human anymore. _Martini _deserved to live the life he wanted. He was both human and wolf.

Vermouth knew she and Rum were human once. But that time was gone never to come again. She and Rum were now of the wilds.

And soon there would be time to live as wolves and have true pups of their own. _Martini_ didn't belong with them.

And never would…


	9. Blue-eyed Wolf

**Chapter 9: Blue-eyed Wolf:**

Kir sighed and rested against a tree. Looking once again at the wolf half-asleep a foot away.

The wolf's dark grey fur plus the tuft of black on its head defiantly made it a ringer for Conan's normal hair.

How could a teen become a child? Hell how could he become a Were-Wolf in the first place.

It was all very strange. Kir sighed Jodie was going to come and get the teen some clothes so they could hide the boy.

A flash of white from the treetops made her freeze and look up. Into the smiling face of Kaitou Kid.

"Hi." Kid said waving.

Kid then got a radio out.

"I found him. I'll be bringing him back to our hideout, Mouri-chan." Kid said.

Kir looked at the thief. Shinichi was looking at him too. But he looked relieved.

"I have an extra pair of clothes, Meitantei-san." Kid said making a complete set of clothes appear along with a hat.

The wolf stood and grabbed the clothes with its mouth. Glared at Kid then at Kir then went behind a tree.

Kid seemed to wince hearing a snapping sound. A teen with dark black hair and blue eyes came out from behind the tree. Hat pulled down low over his face. Creating shadows.

"Thank you Kid." The teen said.

"No problem Tantei-inu. Should we get you back to Mouri-chan?" Kid asked.

The teen growled at Kid. Kid held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Let's get going I don't want them to find me." The teen said.

Kid shrugged and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kir sighed and texted Jodie.

'_Cool Guy safe. With Mouri-chan and friends.'_

Kir smiled at the empty forest. It seemed so peaceful.

Maybe things were finally going to come to an end….

Kaito smiled at the wolf Tantei. Shinichi just growled at him again. It was amazing how imitating the Detective could be.

Or maybe it was just the way his eyes seemed to sharpen.

"I hope your house trained. I don't think Tantei-san would appreciate any accidents in his home." Kaito said.

He couldn't help himself. Shinichi turned and hit him.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. But it's so funny." Kaito said.

"I really don't see how you can find humor in my situation." Shinichi said.

"Oh maybe you should." Kaito said with a smile.

"If you utter one more dog joke at me I'll bite you." Shinichi said.

"I'll give Mouri-chan a newspaper." Kaito said.

Shinichi ran after the laughing thief as they ran down the sidewalk into a different part of town.

Kaito grabbed a newspaper from a nearby trash bin and rolled it up. Kaito spun and hit Shinichi on the head with the paper. Shinichi stopped and tripped shocked that he was hit.

Kaito smiled they were in front of their destination anyway.

"Come on Kudou-kun, everyone is hiding out here at the Hakuba estate." Kaito said.

Shinichi glared at Kaito before fixing his hat and getting off the ground.

Kaito smiled and watched him get up. Kaito opened the gate to Hakuba's house. Shinichi hit Kaito on his arm as he passed by him.

Kaito just smiled and took after him. The door opened to a very angry looking Ran Mouri.

Shinichi winced.

"We can talk inside, and then you can hit me all you want." Shinichi said.

"I think I'll take you on that." Ran said.

Shinichi and Kaito came inside. Kaito taking off his disguise. Hakuba was in the living room sipping tea playing chess against Haibara who was also sipping tea.

Hattori was laid out on the couch asleep. Shinichi smiled and kicked Hattori.

"What the." Hattori yelled rolling off the couch.

Shinichi smiled.

"This is defiantly better than being trapped in that cage." Shinichi said.

Ran came in behind him with Aoko.

"Shinichi can you please explain, everything?" Ran asked.

Shinichi sighed and sat down in the only empty seat.

"When I was two I was turned into a Were-Wolf. I only recently that Vermouth was the wolf who turned me. I really didn't want to tell you since you've always been afraid of supernatural things. I thought you would fear me as well.

Then there was Tropical Land. I followed those men in black from the Roller Coaster murder. They were black mailing someone for money. I didn't realize there was another one behind me until it was too late. I was hit in the back of the head and force fed a poison it physically made me seven again. Everything else you know. I am sorry." Shinichi said.

Ran smiled softly before punching Shinichi.

"That was for lying to me." Ran said before hugging Shinichi.

The others looked on in silence. Kaito looked like he wanted to start snickering Aoko elbowed him.

"Well before you two get too involved. Maybe we should start planning." Haibara said.

Ran and Shinichi split apart.

"Yes maybe we should." Shinichi said his eyes gaining an animalistic quality.

Ran seemed to want to edge away but she stayed. This was who Shinichi was. Who he had always been.

"Afterword we may have the FBI talk to Megure-keibu. It might help ease his worry, and not have him put you into another cage." Hattori said.

Shinichi nodded. Looking around him. He had people who knew and accepted him as he was.

It went to show him how much these people were his friends.

They would help him take care of those shadows forever….

Rum growled. It was time they stopped hiding in the shadows. It was about time the country of Japan knelt at his feet.

"Vermouth it's time we activated our army." Rum said.

Vermouth nodded.

There was a reason they gave blood samples to all their members. An army of Were-Wolves at their command.

"Starting it my love." Vermouth said.

She smiled looking at the names of those she herself had personally made sure to add to this list.

_Ran Mouri_

_Shiho Miyano_

_Kir – Hidemi Hondou_

_Jodie Starling_

_Kaito Kuroba_

_Aoko Nakamouri_

Vermouth smiled after all it wouldn't be a fair fight if it was just their side gaining ranks…


	10. Full Moon Rising

**Chapter 10: Full Moon Rising:**

Vermouth smiled walking down into the underground labs. It would be so simple to activate the samples from here. But why do that when she could give a little style back to the wolves of the world.

Taking the machine that would amplify the blood in the subjects. She smiled this would be kind of interesting.

Taking out the device, she went back up the long stairs.

She wondered if they would hurt. She never asked and the time she changed, she was already used to pain.

Well she made an apology to her silver bullet for the pain she would cause his friends.

Walking out into the dark night. No moonlight. What a way.

Vermouth smiled to herself setting down the machine.

"**Time for the world to start over again.**" Vermouth said in English.

She changed into her wolf for and nudged the device with her head the device hummed turned on.

Vermouth smiled and took a deep breath a howled to the open sky.

She felt the tug of her wolf answering its own call. And it would call to the others near and far.

And they would awaken…

A heartbeat Rum felt it the tugging on his very being, the screams around him of the top members of the organization as their very being was changed to suit his designs.

Rum changed as well and answered his loving mates call.

And soon was joined by more howling voices…

Hidemi clutched her chest and leaned against the wall of her apartment. What the.

The sound of something came into her ears.

_Join the chorus sister._

Something was wrong. The snapping the pain unimaginable. But one thought jumped to the front of her mind. She was her own. She would command her own self.

As the pain died down the dark black wolf lying in scraps of clothing did not answer the call…

Jodie stood frozen in an alleyway as the pain met her.

_Join the chorus sister._

That voice Jodie growled the sound becoming inhuman as Jodie glared and remembered her vow. She would not answer to that _bitch_. Not now not ever. And she wondered as skin was overcome by blonde fur. If Kudou would mind a get together.

The Blonde wolf with black marking around its eyes ran off ignoring the pain to start a call to those who would fight this evil. Forgetting about the scraps of clothes left on the alley floor.

The night filled with sound. Of the coming war…

Kaito, Aoko, Ran, Ai, and Shinichi all seemed to freeze together.

Shinichi easily brushed off the call to change.

The rest were not as use to the strange feeling coursing through them.

Shinichi turned at the sound of snapping bones. Hattori ran into the room and froze. He was thankful Kazuha wasn't here to witness this.

Hakuba had been at school. So this horrible scene was only witnessed by two people. Kaito seemed to stand up first a little tuft of messy brown hair on his wolfish head.

Built lightly and lean. His tail was long and he looked faintly alarmed.

'_Don't worry too much about the training Kuroba-kun. I'm sure Hakuba-kun has some newspapers around here somewhere._' Shinichi smiled he had gotten the hang of talking like a wolf during his imprisonment.

Kaito glared clearly understanding him. Kaito tried to stand but fell over due to his clothes and the fact he wasn't yet used to four legs instead of two.

Aoko looked up she looked terrified. All dark brown, long deep fur. A tuft of lighter brown hair marring her forehead. She looked at Kaito who was trying to get up again, but failing. Aoko seemed to smile and barked something.

'_Kaito you're so clumsy._' Aoko said.

Kaito huffed and stayed on the floor. Shinichi smirked at him then yelped as something small and reddish blonde bit his wrist. It seemed Haibara still had the child's clothes dripping off her small body. Haibara glared at him and growled.

"Easy Haibara." Shinichi said scooting away from her.

Ran was the last to wake. She seemed a little surprised but looked at Shinichi. His breathe caught. Her brown straight coat with very little out of place. Even the small tuft of hair sticking up on her forehead looked beautiful.

Shinichi bit down the urge to do something very primal.

"If you guys are Were-Wolves like assume you are. Something is going on. Vermouth seems like the most likely person to have done this to you. Now If you want to change back, don't now. Go into separate rooms and think of yourselves when you were human you should turn back. Since there is no full moon I think you guys have control like I do." Shinichi said.

The wolf versions of most of his friends nodded and stumbled off in different directions. Kaito getting snapped at for trying to follow Aoko.

Shinichi sighed and rubbed his temples. Hattori put his hand on his shoulder.

"It an't over yet Kudou." Hattori said.

Shinichi nodded but looked outside when a different call went out from the first one.

'_Those who stand up to the shadows gladly shout your names against them. I am Jodie Starling._' A howl said.

Shinichi looked over at Heiji before going to the roof. The dark grey wolf that was who he was howled back into the sky.

'_I gladly fight against the shadows. Shinichi Kudou._' Shinichihowled.

Then he heard the others joining from the windows of the house.

'_Ran Mouri. I will also fight._' Ran howled.

'_Kaito Kuroba. Joining the fight._' Kaito howled.

'_Shiho Miyano. Willing to fight._' Haibara howled.

'_Aoko Nakamouri. Against the shadows._' Aoko howled.

Shinichi smiled and heard another howl joining theirs in the distance.

'_Hidemi Hondou. Against the Black Organization._' A distant howl said.

Shinichi smiled thing were going to end. In blood or in peace. Looking up into the dark sky, he knew it wouldn't be easy. Hearing a different set of howls animalistic and blood laden. Shinichi knew it would come to a fight. They would need all the help they could get…

Megure looked at the sky. He could hear the howls like many years ago. They haunted the nights. Megure sighed he had hoped this day would never come. The day to once again be fighting against those horrible monsters.

Megure walked back inside the police headquarters. The other officers looked grim.

The door to the police station burst open to Shinichi Kudou long missing detective.

"Kudou-kun!" Megure said in surprise.

Shinichi looked at him and seemed grim. Near the doorway was Ran, the child Ai Haibara, the English teacher, the news reporter Rena Mizunashi, and two teenagers he didn't recognize, but looked a lot like Ran and Shinichi.

"Megure-keibu been a while. I need to tell you something." Shinichi said.

Megure looked at his eyes and saw the wolf. Just as close as Conan's had been.

"No." Megure said this wasn't happening.

"Megure-keibu we have bigger problems than me being a Were-Wolf." Shinichi said.

Most of the officers in Division One backed up a bit.

"That is the problem."Megure said.

"No it isn't." Shinichi said.

Megure stayed quiet. Shinichi cast an arm motioning to those behind him.

"Megure things have happened. Everyone that is here with me is a Were-Wolf. They voted me Alpha. So I speak on their behalf." Shinichi said.

Megure looked at the small group of people. And he continued listening.

"Megure-keibu I've been a wolf all my life since I was two. I know you've had bad experiences with Were-Wolves. But you'll have worse ones soon. A group made up of a large amount of killers and murders. Their boss and his love are two you trusted. " Shinichi said.

Megure's eyes widened. No.

"Rum and Sharon have spread their blood through the ranks. We are talking about a massive amount of new Were-Wolves who know how to kill and want to. We need to work together. Or we will be overwhelmed." Shinichi said.

Megure looked grim faced, but slowly nodded.

"Fine Kudou-kun, we will work with you and your pack." Megure said.

Shinichi nodded. It wasn't going to be easy to do this, but it was a start…

Rum grinned madly at his ranks. All different sizes and colors. This small meek country would soon fall to this newest onslaught.

Rum licked his jaws.

'_My pack tonight you will taste the first drop of sweet blood. And soon your mouths willed be filled with it. Now go tonight we start a war._' Rum barked at his army.

Glorious howls were his answer as dark furred creatures ran out into the city.

The war of shadows had begun… 


	11. Fangs and Fur

**Chapter 11: Fangs and Fur:**

The silence was overwhelming it always was in the first few moments of war. Megure knew this all too well. It reminded him too much of his past. The days and nights hunting those who were infected. He knew he was being hunted as well. Those nights he stayed up and waited for the howls to stop.

This night was no different looking at his old friend's son he could see it lurking in his eyes. Watching him talk to the others. He spotted Ran in the mix. He wondered when she was bitten. They all looked so young. Even the teacher and the reporter struck him as young.

He could almost hear the other wolves moving in the dark. Eyes full of bloodlust and anger. Even human they didn't look right. It was always their eyes. Looking at Shinichi's pack of new Were-wolves they didn't look anything like the monsters of his past.

Looking at the starry sky and hearing the all too real howls of hunger had him looking back at his Division who were readying their guns he hoped they were ready…

Shinichi almost growled as Megure gave him collars with tracers on them.

"Shinichi-kun, I know you don't agree, but we need to be able to keep track of where you all are. We don't want to accidently hurt you." Megure said.

Shinichi looked at his friends then at the collars and sighed heavily. And took the modified collars over to his friends.

Kaito looked at him then at the collars and smiled. Shinichi braced himself.

"Shinichi what's with the collars?" Ran asked.

"Megure made them for us. To keep track of us when everything gets hectic." Shinichi said looking at the collars with distain.

Kaito smiled more manic and Kid-like.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Tantei-inu." Kaito said voice full of mirth. Aoko wacked him with a newspaper. Kaito looked like a puppy that didn't know what it did wrong.

Haibara smiled a bit, as Jodie raised an eyebrow at the two's interactions. Kir smirked behind her hand.

Shinichi sighed as he fixed one of the collars around his neck. He felt like a dog. He handed the other collars to his pack. Such a strange thing to him. He'd been all alone before now. It felt right, _whole_.

Kaito snatched the only white collar, Shinichi snorted figures. Megure was heading over to them slowly. Division One was armed and looking at them with slight fear. Shinichi frowned he never wanted them to fear him.

"Shinichhi-kun, we've gotten reports from all over town. It's begun again." Megure said simply.

"Megure-keibu we are only a small pack agaisnt what must be a hundred killers. I think we should split our focus." Shinichi said calmly.

"Yes, We'll seperate into good groups to take on sevearl targets. Will your pack lead us?" Megure asked a strange steel in his eyes.

Shinichi did not like that look, was he asking..

"You want us to find where the will go next." Shinichi said quietly.

"Yes, and Shinichi-kun I need to know you can be trusted." Megure said almost sadly...

If his friend's son was to far gone he could not trust anything they said. Shinichi looked quite angry. It was a look he often saw. Murders often made him angry for the lost life. Megure now saw a little of the wolf in Shinichi's young eyes.

"Fine. Just know I'm doing this because you don't trust my words. Everyone stay please." Shinichi said walking a bit away from the group.

Megure frowned, what was he going to do? Shinichi stood a short distance away from them and sighed. He looked like he was constrating. Suddenly fur started to spread, Megure stepped back a bit.

Shinichi suddenly with soft snapping of bones had become a waist sized grey wolf.A mane of black maring his forhead going down the spine of his back to his pitch black tail.

The wolf sat there covered in Shinichi's clothes and opened it's eyes. Pure blue stared out at him as Shinichi stepped out of his clothes. He silently padded over to him.

Megure stood stock still unbeliveing. Shinchi stood right in front of him and sat down on his hanches. His eyes silently asked if this was proof. Megure swallowed as Shinichi's pack hovered neverously behind him, Division One looked nervous too.

"I think he just proved he doesn't need the moon." Haibara muttered silently.

Megure glanced back at the child, then back to the Were-wolf in front of him.

"I'll take you on your word Shinichi-kun." Megure said softly laying a hand on the wolf's muzzle.

Shinichi huffed and rubbed his head agaisnt the hand. Megure sighed.

"Let's get going." Megure said to the group of Were-wolves and humans.

()()(()()()()()()(((((((((())))))))))))(((()()()((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((())))))))))((((((((

It has been awhile hasn't it. Opps. I kept telling myself I'll do a chapter my next day off. Then it snow balled. It only took me a year with my gap in Moonlit Heist. I'm also working on Nightmare and Reality. I swear I'll finish them both.

So anyway I've had 2jobs in the last 2 years and now I'm heading back to college with my new funds. I'll still be writting hope you enjoy this chapter and the one i'll post Saturday.

I'm not letting this die.

_KKS_


End file.
